Vax Culhorn
The Mad Timekeeper Apperance Vax is a tall man with a medium build and short grey hair. He wares baggy brown cargo pants and a purple muscle shirt. He also wares a pair of orange MMA gloves that he uses for his work and combat purposes. His most prominent feature is a white mask he wares on his face at all times. Because of this, nobody knowes what he looks like. Unknown to most, Vax has had to replace parts of himself with prosthetics over his long years. Hs entire lower half is compleatly machine up to midway through his abdomin. His entire right arm and left hand have also been replaced by machinery. He hides this by waring a false skin over his mechanical limbs. Hanna speculated that he hides his fake limbs because it reminds him of what he has lost. Personality To most people, Vax would come acros as compleatly Psychotic. He plans to travle back in time to save his family from a landslide that wiped them out while he was away. Because of this, he views everyone and anyone as expendibal, claming that "Nothing is final." and that anybody he kills now will be alright when he saves his family. He uses this thought to justify wiping out towns and attacking guilds to drain all the magic he can to fuel his mobile base Eon. History Born in a small kingdom, Vax worked as a craftsman through most of his life. He settled down with his wife and three children and, while never rich, made a comfortable living doing contract work for various people. At the age of 39 one of his jobs required him to travel away from home, so with hopes of making a more comfortable life for his family, he left for a month. When he returned, he found his home buried under a landslide caused by a small dark guild that moved into the area while he was away. Driven by anger, he attempted to take revenge on the guild. But, as he had no recognisable magic power at the time, he was utterly defeated and left to die. As luck would have it, a monk of the Lifestream practise found him and nursed him back to health. Seeing the pain Vax was in, the monk brought him to their monastery in the hopes that they could help him overcome his grief. Over the next ten years, Vax studied magic and learned how to use Lifestream magic and. For a time he seemed happy and, from the monk’s point of view, had come to terms with his loss. However, after learning that this magic had the power to reanimate the dead, Vax ran back to his home in the attempt to bring his family back to life. When his plan failed, he took revenge on the dark guild that was responsible for his family’s death. Despite having grown in strength over the past 10 years, not one of the mages was a match for Vax and his newly acquired powers. After destroying the guild, he donned the mask that he would wear from that point on. Vax was convinced that there was some secret that the monks weren’t telling him. So he tore through the monastery, murdering everyone in his path, to find the information that he needed to bring his family back. When confronted with the head monk at the monastery, Vax witnessed him use Lifestream magic to stop time and bring Vax’s rampage to a halt. Unfortunately, for the head monk, Vax’s will was enough to overcome the spells effect on him, allowing him to move freely despite the world being slowed to a stop. This spell, despite draining the head monk of most of his power, was exactly what Vax was looking for. Because of his genius, he found it feasible to use this magic in conjunction with his machines to travel back in time and prevent his family from dying in the first place. His only problem was that he didn’t possess enough magic to fuel his machine, nor did any mage in the world. His next plan was to gather several strong mages and have them send him back instead. Because most wrought him of as a maniac, his last idea came into place. He would use Lifestream magic, whose essence relies on the control of pure magic, to steal other mages power and store it in his machines. He had no idea how much he would need, but he set off hunting strong mages to reach his goal. Not only are mages hunted, but also locations with strong magical powers are a target for Vax. Even his base Eon also steals magic from the earth where ever it goes. Turning grassland to dessert and drying up lakes when it approaches. Over the years Vax crafted several machines to aid him in his plan, such as the mobile base Eon or his numerous seeker bugs. He has also used his magic to revive a select few mages that he thought would be useful in taking down mages, although he only keeps a few around as they consume a high level of magic power to keep alive. Despite looking human, the corpses still decay, so Vax often trades them out with other cadavers, or repairs them the same way he repairs himself. His only other constant human contact is Hanna, a girl he took under his wing as an infant after killing her mage parents. Vax taught her magic and uses her as a kind of undercover agent when infiltrating guilds. Magic and Abilities Lifestream Magic - *'Levitation': A basic use of this magic allows the user to levitate in mid-air. *'Shield': another basic use spell. This is used to create a barrier of magic for the user, ether in the form of a personal bubble or a larger wall. The strength depends on the users skill. * Wave: Vax shoots a razor thin blade of magical power towards the enemy from the palm of his hand. This attack has the cutting power to go through several feet of rock. *'Blast': By gathering magic from the air, the user fires a beam of pure magic at their opponent. This could vary in size from a small laser to an 8 foot wide blast. *'Form': A more advanced spell. The user shapes raw magical energy into a solid form. This too can range from simple tools, to artificial walls and even buildings. As this spell takes a great deal of concentration to use, if the user is interrupted in any way, the spell will dissipate. *'Detonation': Used in conjunction with his seekers, Vax used the magic stored within them to drive them toward his opponents and detonates them once they are close enough. Used in swarms, Vax could use this spell to destroy very large areas in a short time. *'Shock': Vax He channels magic power through his opponent to temporarily stun or kill them, depending on his intentions. *'Pause': A very high level spell that could be considered the strongest power Life Stream Magic could grant. The user makes an infinite symbol with their thumb and pointer finger, stopping time all around them. This spell is so potent that it could allow the user to walk on water and even falling debris. As powerful as this spell is, someone with a lot of magical power or a strong will could overcome the spell and move at the same speed as the user, however the rest of the area would still be under the spell. Requip - Although unconventional, Vax mostly uses Requip to summon his Seekers to himself. Generally to search towns and cities for powerful mages he can hunt, but he does use them in combat to keep opponents at a distance while he thinks of a strategy. Teleportation Magic - Vax uses teleportation to maneuver in combat and stalk mages he is hunting. He is able to teleport over grate distances and even move large objects with him while teleporting. Incerdible Durability - Vax's body is very durable, alowing him to withstand attacks and even large explosions. Several of the people who have fought him have commented on the fact that he could shrug off very powerful blows with no visible signs of injury. Immense Magical Power - Vax has an enormous amount of magical power. Throughout his long life he has stored up a vast amount of magical power in his mobile fortress Eon. Dispite this he still prefers to use as little magic as possible, as he has to save as much as he can for his atempt to travle back in time. Average strength -''' Despite his grate magical power, his long life has left his body relatively weak by comparison. Having to replace parts of himself with machinery to keep himself alive has taken its toll on him. This ends up being a downfall of his if an enemy lands a physical blow to him. He compensates for this by using his Seekers to repair his damaged parts and absorbing there magic to get him back on his feet. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatent - Though he is not physically strong, he is very skilled at hand to hand combat. He prefers this method to avoid using magic and incapacitate opponents so he can steal their magic later. He also uses a sword to despatch enemies wo use weapons. Brilliant Craftsmen- Hidden by his fragile mental state, Vax is a brilliant machinist. Having built his base Eon and hundreds of thousands of his Seekers, he could be considered the most skilled craftsmen in the world. Also, by incorporating his magic into his creations, he can give them sentience to carry out orders or act on their own for a short time. Equipment 'Unnamed sword '– A sword Vax uses to fight enemy’s that would be too difficult to take down with punches and kicks. While it has no magic abilities, it is incredibly durable and the blade never goes dull. He also incorporates this sword into his magic as well. He often uses it to fire bursts of magic at enemy’s or to slash victims of his Pause spell. ' Seekers -' Small insect like machines that Vax has animated with his magic. Each is about 8 inches long and poses the ability to fly. Vax mostly uses them for surveillance but can call them in combat using Requip Magic to harass his enemies. Because they aren’t very durable, they often attack in swarms and poses only moderate intelligence, and no self-preservation. In combat, Vax only uses them as flying bombs or to recharge himself by draining the magic from them. When drained of magic or just destroyed, they go back to being simple mechanical constructs. 'Mobile Fortress “Eon” '– A home base of sorts for Vax. This base is where he keeps the machine he plans to use to go back in time. Most of his Seekers are kept hear with a workshop Vax uses to produce more Seekers or repair himself. It is also where he stores his “battery” for all the magic he has absorbed over the past 3 century’s. Eon has been outfitted with several mechanisms to make sure that it is incredibly hard to destroy, it’s most prominent is its ability to cannibalize the Seekers in order to repair itself. Eon also possesses a pair of arms that can be used to take magic from things that Vax could not or that would take him a long time to complete.